


Fuck Like It’s Our Last Time

by holtehyde



Series: Party Like It’s Prom Night - HisoIllu [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood Kink, Did I mention the blood kink? Because there’s a lot of that here, I'll add to the tags if I think of anything, Illumi in a dress, Knife Play, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Hisoka, NSFW, Oh boy here’s the porn, PWP, Pet Names, Riding, Sadism, Sadist Illumi, This hasn’t been beta read and I don’t write mlm porn much so excuse any mistakes, its Hisoillu so I wouldn’t say this is entirely safe or sane but it’s definitely consensual, position switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtehyde/pseuds/holtehyde
Summary: A NSFW sequel to “Party Like It’s Prom Night” because I got inspired.Illumi rushes to Hisoka’s apartment after his assignment at a high class party to take care of his more *exciting* tasks, namely getting Hisoka naked and under him.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Party Like It’s Prom Night - HisoIllu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903903
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Fuck Like It’s Our Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is over 9x as long as the drabble that inspired it oh my god. Pay attention to the warnings in the tags and proceed with caution! Enjoy :P

It was about half past midnight. The party was dissolving into nothing but drunk bodies on bodies as Illumi slid out the back exit. His target was dead in a bathroom stall somewhere in the event hall and his business at the party was finally done. He was thankful to have finished sooner than later. Having already sent a message home to let his father know the job was done he left the building quickly. Illumi fixed his disheveled dress and hailed a cab to Hisoka’s apartment building.

“Heading home?” the taxi driver asked, seeing the address was in a residential area.

“Something like that,” Illumi replied. He was eager to meet Hisoka again. He hadn’t been able to find him in the grinding crowd but then again he didn’t look too hard. His mind drifted to the image of Hisoka’s bloodied shirt from earlier and licked his lips. Hisoka did that on purpose. He knew exactly what he did to Illumi and Illumi himself couldn’t find it in himself to complain.

The taxi driver tried to come up with small talk a few times but soon gave up and went silent. He opted to turn on the radio instead. The music hummed in the background until the car stopped in front of Hisoka’s apartments. “Have a good night sir” he smiled at Illumi as he rolled up the window and drove off leaving Illumi at his destination.

Illumi made his way up to the 9th floor as fast as he could with how agonizingly slow the elevator was. He visualized Hisoka kneeling in front of him. Hisoka with a bloody lip quirked as he looked up to Illumi with eyes blown out with lust. It was intoxicating. The slim dress he was wearing did nothing to hide his hardening cock as he paced his way through the halls. He rushed to Hisoka’s flat, thankful for the lack of people around.

Hisoka could feel the enticing bloodlust as soon as Illumi stepped foot on his floor. He bit his bottom lip, excited for what’s to come.

The door opened as soon as Illumi reached the flat. Before he had the chance to knock Hisoka was dragging him into a bruising kiss. He slammed the door behind them, not bothering with the lock. Their teeth clashed as Hisoka pulled away to speak. “I,” he breathed in Illumi’s perfume “I was wondering when you’d get here” he smiled.

Illumi rolled his eyes and pulled Hisoka back into their kiss.

Hisoka’s hands dragged up Illumi’s thighs, exposed by the high slits on his sides. He let out a sound into the latter’s mouth as he lifted him. Hisoka wrapped Illumi’s legs around his waist and carried him into the master bedroom. They broke from each other as soon as Hisoka dropped Illumi onto his bed.

Illumi layed back to calm his breath before tugging Hisoka down onto him by the waistband of his pants. He growled possessively as he dug his fingernails into Hisoka’s hips. “Come here”

Hisoka submitted to Illumi’s will, falling closer to the man under him. He kissed lightly down Illumi’s neck and towards the drop of the dress’s neckline. He traced Illumi’s exposed muscle with his pointed fingernails. Digging into whatever skin he could get his hands on he was enraptured with the feeling. He tried to pull back but he was met with a sharp jab of pain from Illumi digging his nails deep into his hips. Letting out an obscene moan he dove closer to Illumi’s shoulder and bit down harshly. The sudden pain caused him to tighten his grip.

Blood started to drip onto Illumi’s fingertips as his nails pierced Hisoka’s skin. He pulled one of his bloody hands out of its grip on his partner’s skin and up to his mouth. He licked at the crimson liquid on his fingers and sighed in delight.

Hisoka pulled away and stared at his blood smeared on Illumi’s lips. The sight sent intense arousal straight to his dick as he imagined what he would taste like on his lover’s lips.

“Lumi, my love, you have no idea what you do to me” Hisoka breathes out in awe of the other’s beauty. He impatiently claimed Illumi’s lips. A thrill went through him as his own blood mixed with their salivas. He smiled against his partner’s lips and nipped playfully. He pulled away with his eyes intense and blown with lust staring at Illumi. His hardened cock straining on his dress pants he had yet to take off. “Lumi” he pleads, moving his hand to gesture to their clothes “Can we get rid of these? Soon?”

Illumi rolled his eyes as Hisoka but complied. He quickly unbuttoned Hisoka’s pants and slid them down his thighs to release his erection.

Hisoka moved off of Illumi to kick his pants the rest of the way off and into a pile on the floor. Looking back to Illumi he saw him starting to unlatch his stilettos. “Oh no no no” Hisoka tutted at him “Those stay on”. He grinned before grabbing at the hems of Illumi’s dress and pulling it over the man's head. “Oh my pretty boy, are these all for me?” Hisoka purred seeing Illumi’s black lace panties.

Illumi looked at Hisoka curiously. “Well yes, you are the only person I hoped to have intercorse with at the party.” He said matter of factly, as if the concept of dirty talk went over his head in favor of logical rationale.

Hisoka sputtered at the honesty of his partner but couldn’t be bothered to think about it. He straddled Illumi in aroused desperation. He kissed him as hard as he possibly could as if somehow that would make everything clear and precise. He cupped his face and tangled his fingers in Illumi’s long black hair to pull him impossibly closer. They tangled their bodies and tongues together as they kissed. Their erections getting ever more persistent and painful. Hisoka broke the kiss with a smug look as he stuck his pierced tongue out at Illumi and sat up on his legs.

Illumi lay out underneath Hisoka’s bare body staring at the beautiful man above him. Clean shaven with defined muscles. His intoxicating eyes looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered in that moment. Regularly styled hair rustled and messy, it was all so much. Being with Hisoka was one of his favorite things, sex with him being his favorite sensation. Violent and endearing all tied into one act between sweaty slick nude bodies. He sighed in appreciation of the man above him.

Hisoka looked down at Illumi. Illumi with his long hair spread around him on the bed. His dark eyes wide and looking at him like he was the only thing of importance. The red blood still staining his lips and collarbone. He smiled with dark affection down at Illumi before using his nen to pull a knife and a bottle of lube from his bed stand.

Illumi feigned an unimpressed look at the dramatic use of bungee gum. Though even through his front he couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him.

Hisoka’s eyes brightened and his smile widened, “Like my magic trick? You see bungee gum has the properties of both rub-”

Illumi pushed Hisoka to lay down on the bed and climbed on top of him with the knife in hand. Aiming to cut off his sentence. He was successful, or at least he thought so.

“-ber and gum.” Hisoka looked smug, finishing his statement. The cocky bastard talking even with the lingerie clad assassin holding a knife to his throat.

Illumi rolled his eyes and dragged the tip of the blade down Hisoka’s torso, just enough to draw a few droplets of blood. He grinned down at his lover. He kissed the spots where droplets of blood littered his body. Lapping the blood up until there was nothing left but a reddened scratch. He moaned at the taste of sweet copper on his tongue, biting down to leave extra marks and hickeys. He licked and sucked at the wounds, bruising them further. He sat up and scooted back onto his partner’s bare legs. “I want to ride you” he looked to Hisoka expectantly.

Hisoka made a lewd sound at Illumi’s blunt request. “Of course my love” he replied and made a grab for the bottle of lube next to them. He squirted some onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it before he prepped Illumi. Once the lube was warmed enough he swirled the tip of his finger around Illumi’s hole teasingly. He plunged his finger inside and worked him open slowly and carefully “My pretty boy, you’re so good for me.” He added another finger and another working him open at a tantalisingly slow and sweet pace. “I think you’re ready for me sweetheart” he whispered in Illumi’s ear. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. He grabbed at Illumi’s thighs.

Illumi propped himself up with his arms on Hisoka’s broad chest as he slid down Hisoka’s length and bottomed out. He relaxed with a loud moan as he started moving his ass up and down Hisoka’s cock to pleasure himself. Rocking his hips to meet Hisoka’s growing thrusts he bit his lip in desperation.

Hisoka’s thrusts grew in pace and impatience as he savored the sight of him blissfully bouncing on his cock. He took in the view of Illumi with his hair splayed across his sweaty body. His muscles tensed as he used them to move up and down. His head was thrown back as he focused on his pleasure. He let out lewd moans and whimpers as Hisoka’s cock hit the right places inside him. Skin slapping against skin as they chased the high of their orgasms.

“Hi-Hisoka!” Illumi called out in a pathetic whine. He grabbed for Hisoka’s exposed skin wherever he could reach. Digging his nails into his skin as hard as he could as he came.

“Can I finish inside you?” Hisoka asked Illumi as his heavy breathing pushed him to the edge.

Illumi nodded feverishly at the man, not trusting his words at the moment.

Hisoka smiled in response and came soon after Illumi released all over his bare chest. The sight of Illumi’s heavy breathing and eager confirmation pushed him far over the edge. His head pressed back into the sheets as he pumped out his load inside Illumi. He finished, letting out an obscene moan.

Panting and trying to catch his breath Illumi looked at the glistening mess that was Hisoka. He sat up, eyes widened, taking in the scene in front of him. His heart pounded in his chest, this is his. This is all for him. He smiled without realizing.

Hisoka grinned up at Illumi, the afterglow bathing him in ethereal beauty. He wrapped his arms around the back of Illumi’s neck and pulled him down onto his chest.

They lay there for a while, content in each other’s arms. The knife and bottle of lube somewhere on the other side of the bed, forgotten for the time being.

Hisoka smiled and pushed Illumi up off his chest a little bit. “Let’s clean up and you can patch up my cuts alright?” he winked.

Illumi blinked before he nodded in understanding, he got up and slid off Hisoka’s dick. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he walked his way over to the linens closet and grabbed a few towels for their shower. “I’ll be waiting,” he said before heading into the master bathroom. The steaming spray of the showerhead filling the air soon after.

Hisoka grinned, still laying on the bed. “I’ll be there soon my love”.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Hisoillu and general writing junk please follow me on Twitter @holtehyde


End file.
